Révélations
by Meyenne
Summary: Hermione et Drago, après deux ans de relation secrète, sont démasqués par nulle autre que Rita Skeeter en première page de la Gazette du Sorcier. Comment vont réagir leur amis et proches ? Comment vont-ils réagir eux-même ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Après une passe de manque d'inspiration, j'avais envie d'écrire un dramione sans pour autant me lancer dans une interminable fiction à plusieurs chapitres. J'ai donc regardé ce que nos amis les anglais appellent des prompt. Et j'ai trouvé celui là sur internet : ''Hermione et Drago annonce leur relation au grand jour et doivent faire face à la colère de Rita Skeeter et de la Gazette du Sorcier." Bon j'ai un peu adapté à ma sauce et voilà ce que cela donne : un one-shot sans prétention, plus porté sur l'humour que sur la romance.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

* * *

Drago se rapprocha de la source de chaleur à sa gauche. Il glissa une main contre sa hanche, la laissant glisser doucement le long de ses côtes alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans sa masse de boucle brune. Il sourit lorsqu'il la sentit frissonner dans son sommeil sous ses doigts. Il embrassa l'angle entre son cou et son épaule. Elle frissonna à nouveau, un peu plus réveillée cette fois. Doucement, il pressa ses hanches contre elle.

« Malfoy... » marmonna-t-elle dans son sommeil.

Ah... Le langage Granger du matin était simple. Drago voulait dire oui. Malfoy voulait dire non. Plus précisément, Malfoy voulait dire : 'je ne suis pas réveillée, je pue, et je ne suis pas d'humeur.' Bon d'accord, c'était plus de l'ordre du : 'je ne suis pas réveillée, tu pues et je ne suis pas d'humeur.' Elle n'était pas sortie du lit en râlant et en le traitant d'animal, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'y avait pas de code rouge à l'horizon. Il ne lui restait donc que trois choix : faire des efforts pour la convaincre, attendre qu'elle se réveille pour éviter les efforts, ou ne rien faire. Bon, dans son état, il n'avait que deux choix. Il hésitait encore entre les deux lorsqu'il vit le hibou passer par la fenêtre ouverte pour déposer la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table de chevet d'Hermione. La photo en première page lui fit froncer les sourcils. Qu'avaient-ils encore inventé ? Une relation avec sa comptable ? Avec sa secrétaire ? Rita Skeeter refusait de croire qu'il était célibataire depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, deux ans auparavant. Elle n'avait pas tort. Pourtant, malgré ses efforts de fouine, la reporter n'avait toujours rien découvert de son secret aux cheveux frisés.

Drago repoussa doucement les draps, en prenant soin de ne pas découvrir la jeune fille à ses côtés. Peu importait qu'ils soient en Juin ou Janvier, Hermione avait toujours froid la nuit. Il passa un bras au dessus d'elle pour attraper le journal. Lorsqu'il vit enfin la totalité de la photographie en première page, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, quittant sa région centrale au passage.

« Hermione ? » appela-t-il d'une voix blanche. Seul un grognement lui répondit.

« Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy : comte de fée ou arrangement sordide ? » demandait le titre en gros et en gras. En dessous, l'ancien Serpentard fixa l'image animée du couple au beau milieu d'un restaurant moldu. Drago retint un chapelet de jurons. Il lui avait bien dit qu'ils n'auraient pas dû aller là-bas... Il s'assit dans le lit, laissant les couvertures glisser jusqu'à sa taille. Le mouvement finit par sortir Hermione de sa rêverie. Elle se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils devant sa mine défaite. Il relut l'article trois fois, à toute vitesse.

« Nous connaissons tous Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre fraîchement engagée au département de l'intégration des nés-moldus du Ministère de la Magie. Nous pensions tous la connaître, du moins. Oh, je vous avez déjà exposé ses frasques lors de ses études, alternant brillamment les relations avec Victor Krum, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. » Hermione se releva et se rapprocha pour lire avec lui. Même sa peau nue contre son torse ne suffit pas à diminuer son sentiment d'horreur. « Mais cette fois-ci, on ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si Miss Granger n'a pas définitivement jeté son sens moral aux orties pour céder au charme du tristement célèbre Drago Malfoy. Coureur de jupon notoire au sombre passé, Monsieur Malfoy aurait-il trouvé LA relation qui lui permettrait de racheter sa réputation ? »

Drago se força à prendre une profonde inspiration avant de réussir à se casser une dent en serrant des mâchoires. Coureur de jupons, racheter sa réputation... Il était fidèle à une née-moldue depuis plus de deux ans, il n'avait plus rien à racheter ! Maudite Skeeter et ses suppositions houleuses.

« Bon, je vous entends déjà, fervent défenseur de la pureté de Miss Granger : n'est-ce-pas plutôt un magnifique comte de fée ? Hermione Granger, avec sa bonté naturelle aurait-elle transformé le mauvais garçon, bigot de surcroît en prince charmant ? Personnellement, je trouve plus réaliste de penser que cette relation n'est pas un hasard. Miss Granger a rappelé dans une interview récente les besoins financiers de son département qui aide à la fois à l'insertion des nés-moldus dans le monde sorcier et à celle des crakmols dans le monde moldu. Monsieur Malfoy, quant-à-lui, est en grand besoin d'une bonne publicité prouvant qu'il a, comme il prétend, changé pour le mieux. Et tout d'un coup, les voilà ensemble ! Le hasard fait bien les choses tout de même !. »

« Comment ose-t-elle ?! » s'exclama Hermione en serrant les poings autour des draps. Drago l'écoutait d'une oreille et relisait l'article en même temps. « Si cette vieille harpie avait fait son horrible travail correctement, elle aurait au moins trouvé que cela faisait deux ans que... » elle éluda et rougit. Drago soupira.

« Que l'on est ensemble, Granger. On est ensemble. Il va falloir t'habituer à le dire maintenant. »

« Tu as raison ! » s'exclama-t-elle en sautant du lit. Drago daigna lever les yeux de son journal pour admirer le spectacle avant qu'elle n'enfile son horrible pyjama dont il avait réussi à la faire sortir la veille. « Il faut faire une annonce officielle ! »

Sur ce, elle disparut dans la pièce de vie attenante.

« Quoi ?! » Drago lâcha le journal, enfila un boxer à la va-vite et la suivit jusque dans la cuisine. Enfin, il essaya de la suivre, trébucha sur Pattenrond, son horrible chat qui s'était mis là exprès, il l'aurait parié. Il fusilla la sale bête du regard, promettant silencieusement rétribution, avant de finalement arriver dans la pièce de vie.

« Une annonce, Drago ! On doit dire aux gens qui ont lu ce torchon que ce n'est pas vrai, que l'on est ensemble depuis deux ans et que donc, sa théorie d'un ''arrangement'' ne tient pas la route. »

La jeune fille avait réussi à trouver un parchemin et une plume dans le meuble télé du salon – une belle invention, la télé – le temps que Drago réagisse enfin. Il la stoppa en l'attrapant par le poignet et s'empara de la plume. Connaissant la tête de mule, il leva la plume aussi haut qu'il le pouvait. Tout en surveillant que personne n'écrase ses pieds. Le chat et sa maîtresse ne reculaient devant rien.

« Non. On ne fait pas d'annonce. »

Elle le fusilla du regard et croisa les bras. Le message était clair. Il devait trouver un très bon argument. Très vite. Avant de se faire accuser de lâche qui ne voulait pas assumer sa relation au grand jour. Totalement faux. Depuis quelques mois.

« Hermione, » il utilisait toujours son prénom pour la raisonner lorsqu'elle faisait ce qu'il appelait ses attaques de je-répare-tout. « Si l'on fait une annonce maintenant, ça aura l'air encore plus louche. Laissons la dire et si un journaliste nous demande, on lui dira que l'on se fiche de ce que peut écrire Skeeter. »

Elle était toujours sceptique. Soudain, Drago réalisa quelque chose. Quelque chose qui le fit blanchir pour verdir. Il alla s'asseoir sur un des tabourets autour de l'ilôt central de leur cuisine moldue.

« Drago ? » appela Hermione, inquiète.

« On a plus urgent à gérer qu'une annonce. » lâcha-t-il d'une voix résignée. « Tout le monde va débarquer ici... »

* * *

Drago retint un soupir blasé lorsque, comme prévu, Harry Potter débarqua dans un torrent de flamme quelques minutes plus tard par le foyer de la cheminée, sa femme sur les talons. Il pouvait lire dans le regard de son ancien ennemi que ce dernier était partagé entre la colère et le choc. La colère gagnait du terrain. Beaucoup de terrain. Beaucoup trop. Drago glissa, discrètement, d'un pas, derrière Hermione. Ginny, aux côtés de son mari, paraissait plus excitée qu'autre chose. Excitée ?!

« Je te l'avais dit ! » s'exclamait-elle en sautillant presque. « Je vous l'avais tous dit et vous m'avez traitée de folle ! »

Une insulte valable, selon Drago.

« Pas maintenant, Ginny. » marmonna Potter en le fixant du regard. « C'est vrai ? » lui demanda-t-il en levant le journal qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« Ca dépend de quoi on parle... » se contenta de répondre Drago. Après tout, oui, il était avec Hermione mais non, ces intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises. Pour une fois.

« Harry, je vais t'expliquer, » intervint Hermione. « Assieds-toi. Tu veux un chocolat chaud ? Ginny ? »

Potter fit mine de protester, au bord de la crise de colère noire. Un coup magistrale dans les côtes, courtoisie de sa femme, le fit taire momentanément. Les deux acquiescèrent finalement et s'assirent dans un des canapés en cuir – choisi par Drago – du salon. L'ancien Serpentard tenta de suivre sa petite-amie dans la partie cuisine. Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui fit faire demi-tour en soupirant. Il s'installa bon gré mal gré dans le deuxième canapé qui formait un angle avec celui des Potter. Ginny le dévisageait de pied en cap. N'avait-elle jamais vu un homme en jeans et sans chemise ? Connaissant le-garçon-qui-avait-un-balai-dans-le-quelque-chose-qui-rimait-en-on, c'était possible que non. Ce dernier lui lançait des regards noirs. Drago se contenta de scruter la cheminée en face de lui. Combien de personne allait passer par là ce jour-là ?

Ginny, qui aimait encore moins le silence depuis qu'elle était enceinte, repris sa tirade, apparemment ravie d'avoir deviné leur secret avant tout le monde. Et comme d'habitude, elle parlait à son mari comme si Drago n'était pas dans la pièce.

« Franchement, Malfoy qui va à un gala de charité pour la défense des mi-géants ! Et Hermione qui achète un cadeau de Noël supplémentaire. Pour on ne sait qui ! Une écharpe gris clair ! Et encore, ce ne sont que deux exemples parmi tant d'autres. Toi et Ron êtes tellement aveuglés par votre rivalité avec Mal... » Elle finit par se taire, enfin consciente qu'elle mettait les pieds dans le plat.

Malfoy retint un sourire en coin. Tous les trois travaillaient au Ministère. Lui était Maître des Potions responsable du Veritaserum tandis que Harry et Ron étaient Aurors. Ils travaillaient donc beaucoup ensemble. Le fait que Potter voit régulièrement Drago et Hermione et qu'il n'ait jamais rien vu était certainement ce qui l'énervait le plus. La nouvelle Madame Potter ne faisait que jeter du sel sur ses plaies.

« Bon, Harry, » intervint Hermione en les rejoignant à nouveau dans l'espace salon. « Comme tu t'en doutes, Skeeter à tout faux. » Elle posa deux chocolats devant les Potter et un café, avec un sucre et sans crème, devant Drago avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Un détail qui n'échappa à l'aurore. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Le fait que Malfoy soit ici et sans chemise me fait penser le contraire. » marmonna Potter.

Drago retint un sourire moqueur.

« Je fais ce que je veux chez moi, Potter. » Hermione le fusilla du regard. Potter passa une teinte plus blanc.

« Ah! » s'exclama Ginny. « Je t'avais dit que ce nouvel appartement était trop cher et trop grand pour Hermione toute seule ! »

« Harry, je voulais te l'annoncer demain. Tu sais, on devait manger ensemble demain midi ? Je t'avais dit que je voulais te parler de quelque chose. »

« Je pensais que tu allais me dire que toi et Ron... »

Drago fronça les sourcils et serra les dents. Pour l'amour de Merlin ! Ron, Ron, Ron... La belette était un idiot fini s'il n'avait pas encore compris. En fait, c'était un idiot fini. Tout le monde le savait. Pourquoi personne ne lui avait-il pas dit directement qu'il n'avait aucune chance ? Pour ne pas le blesser, selon Hermione. Drago retint une grimace exaspérée. Le Trio d'Or... Le duo d'arriérés mentaux – très chanceux – et le rat de bibliothèque, oui !.

« J'ai dit non à Ron. Plusieurs fois. »

Mouais... Ça, c'était elle qui le disait.

« Oui. » Potter passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille. « Je sais mais je pensais que... » Il soupira, résigné. « Depuis combien de temps ? »

Hermione déglutit et prit la main de Drago dans la sienne. Ce dernier dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas lâcher la remarque cinglante qui lui démangeait la gorge.

« Deux ans. » avoua-t-elle, piteuse.

« Deux ans?! » s'exclamèrent les deux Potter en cœur.

Une nouvelle gerbe de flammes vertes apparut dans la cheminée.

« Deux ans ! » cria Ronald Weasley, suivi par sa mère qui essayait de le retenir.

Drago soupira. Il ne manquait plus que la belette. Et il n'était pas décidé à se faire ignorer.

« Deux ans que tu me laisses dans l'incertitude pendant que tu te tapes la fouine en secret ?! »

« Hey ! » protesta Drago en se levant. Quand allaient-ils oublier cette histoire de fouine ?! Même Hermione se permettait de lui ressortir lorsqu'il essayait – vainement – de comprendre le fonctionnement du téléphone portable pour fouiller dans le sien.

« Ronald Weasley ! » s'exclamèrent en cœur les trois femmes désormais présentes.

S'en suivit un chaos typique des Weasley. Hermione qui s'excusait, qui essayait de s'expliquer. Ginny qui exposait en long, en large et en travers tous les indices qu'elle avait rassemblé et la mère des rouquins qui essayait de calmer son fils. Drago se contenta de boire son café pendant que la belette tentait d'avancer jusqu'à lui pour le frapper et que Potter, étonnamment, essayait le retenir dans un brouhaha de voix féminines. Finalement, arriva ce qui devait arriver.

« Immobilus ! » cria la voix d'Hermione qui pour faire bonne mesure, avait jeté le sort à tout le monde, même à lui. Il était donc bloqué, la tasse à mi-chemin entre la table et sa bouche. Il la fusilla du regard. « Maintenant, je vais annuler mon sort » Bonne idée. « et tout le monde va s'asseoir et m'écouter. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle leva l'enchantement. Typique de Granger. Qui d'autre qu'elle – et Lockart – osait réclamer d'une audience qu'elle s'assoit et l'écoute ?! Le pire ? Tout le monde lui obéit. Lui inclus...

« Bien. » Elle s'assit à son tour. « Alors oui, je suis avec Drago depuis deux ans. Un peu plus si l'on compte notre septième année à Poudlard. Mais, »intervint-elle plus fort, alors que ses deux amis ouvraient la bouche et que Drago retenait un sourire en coin. Ah, la magique septième année ! « Je ne vous l'ai pas dit au début car rien n'était sur. Notre relation était … anarchique, pour le dire poliment. Il y a eu beaucoup d'ajustements à faire. » Drago la fusilla du regard. « Des deux côtés. » précisa-t-elle. « Et lorsque finalement, on a pu commencer d'entrevoir quelque chose de sérieux, cela faisait déjà un an et je savais votre réaction alors... Alors je n'ai pas osé. Et puis on s'était habitué à vivre comme ça. Alors d'un seul coup, le dire à tout le monde... »

« Tu aurais pu nous le dire à nous. » intervint Potter.

« Oh je t'en prie ! Vous le dire à vous revenait à le dire à tout le monde ! Surtout pour Ron ! »

« C'est faux ! » protestèrent les deux en cœur.

« Ah oui ? A qui l'as-tu dit entre ici et chez toi, Ron ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton dur. Drago profita d'une des rares fois où ce ton ne lui était pas réservé. Il profita encore plus de la réponse piteuse de la belette.

« J'ai peut-être croisé Lavande... »

Pff ! Croisé... Il s'était réveillé avec, oui !

Hermione ne commenta pas mais son regard parlait pour elle. Potter accepta le fait qu'elle marquait peut-être un point.

« Mais, » reprit Hermione, « je voulais te le dire demain Harry. Et je l'aurais dit à tout le monde après. Après tout, Ginny a raison, cela fait un mois que nous avons acheté cet appartement et il était plus que temps de l'annoncer. Et je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Je suis une adulte, complètement apte à juger ce qui est bon pour moi ou non.» Drago ouvrit la bouche, trop tenté par le sous-entendu. « Silence, Malfoy. N'aggrave pas la situation. » Dommage... « Je suis très heureuse et c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. »

Un long silence ponctua son annonce. Un silence où Madame Weasley et Hermione échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendu. Si lourd que même la belette finit par comprendre.

« Tu savais. » murmura-t-il à sa mère. « Elle savait ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione.

« Hermione ne me l'avait pas dit, directement. » tenta d'arguer Madame Weasley. « Mais, tu te souviens, il y a un an et demi, à Noël. Hermione avait dit qu'elle devait prendre l'air cinq minutes. »

« Au bout de trente minutes, elle n'était pas revenue. » compléta Potter qui semblait se souvenir.

« Et je suis allée la chercher et j'ai vu... » La matriarche déglutit. Potter n'essaya même pas de cacher sa grimace de dégoût.

La belette passa du blanc au rouge au violet. Il ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'une nouvelle flamme apparut. Ce fut au tour de Drago de passer du blanc au vert. Là, au milieu de l'arche de la cheminée, se tenait Narcissa Malfoy, les sourcils froncés et les yeux brillant d'une colère froide.

« Ton père doit se retourner dans sa tombe. » fut sa seule salutation.

Même si Drago aimait le chaos, il n'était pas suicidaire, il attrapa donc sa mère par le bras et transplanna avant que la tempête n'explose. Une des raisons qui avait fait que Drago et Hermione avait mis tant de temps à réussir à avoir une vie de couple normale était Narcissa Malfoy. La veuve, après la guerre et le décès de son mari, avait beaucoup changé. Elle tolérait les nés-moldus. Elle respectait Hermione. Énormément, même. Cependant, elle avait toujours ses travers. Elle voulait par exemple que Drago épouse une jeune fille d'une famille ''proche'' et que cette dernière soit plus apte à la gestion d'une maison et à la vie mondaine qu'à la défense des elfes de maisons...

Hermione était une femme extraordinaire, il pouvait bien l'admettre, au moins à lui-même, mais ce n'était pas une fée du logis, loin de là. Et l'idée d'arrêter de travailler pour faire femme au foyer lui donnait des boutons. Il la respectait pour cela. Pas sa mère.

« As-tu perdu l'esprit ?! » s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'ils eurent atterrit au beau milieu du manoir Malfoy et que son fils avait enfin daigné enfilé une chemise. Drago soupira et se prépara pour l'ouragan. « Dis-moi que ce n'est qu'une passade, Drago, je t'en prie. Je préférerais même l'histoire sordide de Skeeter. »

« Ce n'est pas une passade. Et tu me connais trop bien pour croire à l'histoire de Skeeter. »

Un long silence suivit où les deux Malfoys se dévisagèrent, bleu contre gris. Finalement, sa mère soupira.

« Mais, avez-vous, je ne sais pas, des projets d'avenir ? »

Drago se racla la gorge et passa une main agitée dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas prévu d'en venir là mais il supposait qu'il valait mieux tout annoncer d'un coup.

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai demandé, il y a quelques semaines, quel genre de bague plairait à une jeune fille ? »

« Oui. Je pensais que tu parlais de la fille Greengrass. Et je t'ai répondu que la bague de ta grand-mère était magnifique. » Sa voix diminuait au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait. « Et tu m'as répondu que tu n'en voulais pas car elle était imprégnée de magie noire. Et je t'ai dis de ne pas t'inquiéter car elle n'attaquait que les sangs impurs... »

Drago se retint de répéter encore une fois que, même si cette bague était superbe, elle n'en était pas moins une monstruosité qui leur vaudrait des ennuis avec le Ministère.

« Tu vas l'épouser ? »

Il acquiesça. « Si elle accepte. »

« Elle va continuer de travailler. »

Même réponse.

« Mais, si vous avez des enfants ? »

« On verra le temps venu. »

« Et le manoir ? »

Drago retint un rire incrédule.

« Franchement avec toute la magie noire qu'il y a dans ces murs, je pense que je suis bon pour le vendre. »

Un long silence passa où Drago pouvait presque voir la fumée sortir du cerveau de sa mère.

« Non. » finit-elle par dire. « Tu ne peux pas élever tes enfants dans votre appartement. Je veux bien accepter que le temps ont changé. Je veux bien accepter une sang de … Une née-moldue. Je peux supporter une jeune fille carriériste. Je peux essayer d'être agréable. Mais qu'une jeune fille, toute Miss Granger qu'elle soit, te fasse vendre le manoir de tes ancêtres, de ta famille, qu'elle te fasse renoncer à l'héritage de ton nom, ça, je refuse. »

Drago se retint de préciser que l'héritage de sa famille, il n'en était pas franchement fier.

« On achètera une maison. »

« Non. Drago, écoute-moi, » insista-t-elle lorsqu'il soupira. « Ce manoir est le manoir de ta famille. Je comprends que Miss Granger ne l'apprécie pas mais... Cela fait trois ans maintenant qu'il est vide. Trois ans qu'il attend le nouveau de chef de la famille Malfoy. Je peux comprendre tes arguments mais tout cela est facile à résoudre. Je vais faire venir une équipe de spécialistes. Ils vont débarrasser le manoir de toute magie. Elle pourra le repeindre, en faire ce qu'elle veut. Vous n'avez qu'à faire le mariage ici ! Drago, » elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et, rien qu'en entendant le ton de sa voix, il sut qu'elle avait gagné. « Tu as grandi ici. Tu sais que ce n'est pas un mauvais endroit pour grandir. »

Et surtout, il y avait une armadas d'elfes de maisons pour faire les nourrisses. Il sourit à sa mère. Il comprenait ses inquiétudes, même si elle allait un peu vite en besogne.

« Si jamais elle accepte de m'épouser, je lui proposerais de faire le mariage ici. »

La rénovation allait lui coûter une fortune. Hermione, si elle acceptait, ne laisserait pas une pierre en l'état. Tous les moyens seraient bons pour effacer les traces du passé. Il pouvait dire adieu à sa chambre d'enfant aux murs verts... Sans parler de faire installer l'électricité dans un manoir sorcier... Néanmoins, si c'était le prix pour que sa mère accepte sa décision, c'était bien peu cher payé. Enfin, Granger n'avait pas encore dit oui.

* * *

Lorsque Drago rentra chez lui, Hermione était assise seule dans son salon, les yeux fixés sur sa tasse de thé. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Les Weasley/Potter sont partis ? »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Alors ? »

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Ginny n'est pas forcément ravie de mon choix mais elle s'en doutait depuis longtemps donc elle s'était déjà habituée à l'idée. Harry se sent trahi mais je pense que, au final, il comprendra. Ron... Ron est toujours furieux. Je ne pense pas qu'il se calmera de si tôt surtout que... Surtout que je lui ai dit qu'il était ridicule. Il s'acharne à me demander de tenter quelque chose avec lui alors que je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas comme ça. Il a juste peur de s'engager avec Lavande et ça lui fait une bonne excuse puisqu'il sait que je ne dirai jamais oui. »

« Il a du adorer. »

Drago retint un sourire sadique. Lorsqu'il y réfléchissait bien, c'était un peu grâce à la belette qu'il était avec Hermione. Si ce dernier n'avait pas été voir Lavande, encore, lorsque lui et Hermione étaient à Poudlard, elle ne se serait pas jeté sur lui un soir alcoolisé. Il ne lui aurait pas fait du chantage le lendemain. Ils n'auraient pas passé une année à se rendre la vie infernale tout en couchant ensemble de temps en temps. Ils n'auraient jamais emménagés ensemble.

« Et toi ? Avec ta mère ? »

Drago grimaça.

« Elle accepte l'idée que l'on soit ensemble à le seule condition que je garde le manoir et que le mariage ait lieu là-bas. »

Bon, il arrangeait un peu la réalité.

« Quel mariage ? »

* * *

Un an plus tard.

Drago ferma la dernière enveloppe d'un coup de baguette. Répartition des taches, comme Hermione disait. Elle retournait son manoir familiale. Il pliait les faire-part. Le jeune homme soupira et se leva. Le manoir Malfoy était un vieux bâtiment tout en pierres où le moindre bruit courrait le long des murs. Pour trouver sa femme, il lui suffisait de suivre les sons.

« Miss Hermione ne devrait pas faire cela. Pas digne de la maîtresse de maison ceci. Essy peut le faire d'un claquement de doigt. »

Lorsque Hermione avait accepté de venir vivre au manoir Malfoy, pas avant que la rénovation ne soit finie, elle s'était retrouvée avec une dizaine d'elfe la suppliant de les garder. Lorsqu'elle avait accepté à condition de les payer, neuf avaient déserté chez Narcissa Malfoy. La dixième, Essy, celle qui avait aidé à élever Drago, lui avait dit qu'avec un comportement comme cela, elle devait rester pour éduquer sa nouvelle maîtresse. Hermione l'avait gardée. Essy économisait ses salaires pour le futur héritier Malfoy. Hermione et l'elfe étaient tout de même tombées d'accord sur une chose. La rénovation. Rien n'avait survécu. Pas même son lit d'enfant. Surtout pas après qu'il ait précisé que Pansy l'avait ''testé''...

« Hermione ? » appela Drago en passant devant l'ancien bureau de son père. Que Hermione était en train de repeindre en rose pastel et en gris pour en faire une chambre d'ami. Elle s'acharnait à le faire à la façon moldue pendant qu'Essy s'acharnait à la convaincre de la laisser faire. Il retint une grimace devant la débauche de couleur... Du rose. Dans le bureau de son père...

La jeune fille se retourna et arqua un sourcil.

« Hm ? »

« Je vais porter les faire-parts de mariage, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Du vitrificateur. Pour le parquet. Plus simple à nettoyer. » Drago ne poserait AUCUNE question. Ca non. Il avait essayé avec Monsieur Granger. Une heure sans comprendre un traître mot. Elle recommença de peindre furieusement en rose. « Tu les a tous ? Il y en avait cent cinquante trois. »

Il reconnaissait ce ton râleur devant les coutumes des familles sorcières, toutes liées entre elles. Drago retint un sourire. Il avait les cent cinquante quatre faire-parts.

« Ah si ! Tu as appelé l'électricien Crackmol ? »

La mine de Drago se renfrogna. La machine à café, il s'y était fait plutôt vite. Le téléphone, en revanche... Parler dans une boîte lui semblait toujours contre-nature.

« Il passe dans l'après-midi pour voir ce qu'il peut faire. »

Il avait dû payer le bougre une fortune pour qu'il accepte de venir aider à l'installation de l'électricité dans le tristement célèbre manoir Malfoy.

Néanmoins alors que Malfoy arrivait sur le chemin de traverse, il retrouva le sourire. Un sourire acéré. Il entra dans les bureaux de la Gazette du Sorcier et plaqua son cent cinquante quatrième faire-part sur le bureau de Parvati Patil, l'assistante de Skeeter. Que la vieille bique en fasse ce qu'elle veut.

* * *

A/n : J'ai fait une autre version du même prompt. Je le mettrai en chapitre 2 si cela intéresse quelqu'un.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Alors tout d'abord, un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé un review. Comme vous le savez surement, les reviews sont LA source d'inspiration de ceux qui écrivent des fanfictions :)

Voici le second one shot sur le même thème que j'avais écrit. Il s'agit en réalité de la première version de cette histoire.

* * *

C'était un beau matin de Juin. Un matin comme Hermione les aimait. Un dimanche matin. Le soleil brillait. Harry et Ginny devait venir déjeuner et découvrir son nouvel appartement. Et, pour l'instant, elle n'avait rien fait brûler dans sa nouvelle cuisine. Cuisine dépourvue de la présence d'un elfe de maison, n'en déplaise à certains. Le certain en question débarqua en trombe, brisant la paix matinale.

« Granger ! » cria Drago en ouvrant à la volée la porte du petit appartement du centre londonien.

L'interpellée soupira, trop habituée pour laisser tomber la sauce qu'elle était en train de remuer. Quelle crise cataclysmique s'était-il encore inventé ? La dernière fois qu'il avait fait une entrée pareille, c'était parce qu'elle avait osé, et il avait bien dit osé, le laisser au téléphone avec son père. Qu'était-elle censée faire d'autre ? Le futur beau-père avait voulu donné au futur gendre LE discours. Et puisque le futur gendre refusait de prendre une journée pour aller jouer au golf avec le futur beau-père...

« Granger... » répéta l'Insuportable, les cheveux en bataille et le teint pâle. Enfin, encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Hermione posa à regret sa cuillère et se tourna vers le jeune homme qui plaqua un journal sur l'îlot central. Elle garda un œil sur la sauce mais s'avança pour le rejoindre.

« Tu as lu la Gazette du Sorcier ce matin ? » demanda Drago en pointant le journal du doigt.

« Non. »

« Evidemment... Typique. Tu lis absolument tout sauf ce qui est utile... » grommela-t-il en commençant de faire les cent pas dans sa cuisine. Toute propre. Avec ses chaussures...

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit disparaître ses chaussures pour les envoyer dans le placard. Elle coupa une nouvelle remarque cinglante.

« Je n'ai pas lu le journal car je faisais la cuisine. Car Ginny et Harry viennent déjeuner. Tu t'en souviens, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle. Question rhétorique. Ses yeux gris dilatés répondirent à sa place. « Ne penses même pas à trouver une excuse de dernière minute. Tu es là et tu y restes. »

Elle s'arrangea pour qu'il comprenne l'enfer qu'il allait vivre s'il osait s'enfuir. Hermione retint un sourire en pensant à Harry qui devait avoir reçu les mêmes menaces.

Drago passa une main contrarié dans ses mèches blondes mais finit par soupirer et lui tendre le journal.

« Au moins, on saura de quoi parler. Pour une fois... » marmonna-t-il plus bas. Hermione l'ignora et finit enfin par lire la une du maudit torchon. Enfin, elle n'avait pas encore lu un mot mais la photo d'elle et Drago dans un restaurant moldu, main dans la main, lui donnait une idée assez précise du contenu de l'article.

« L'héritier Malfoy et Hermione Granger : un compte de fée des temps modernes ! » déclamait Rita Skeeter en guise de titre. « Enfin, si vous le croyez vraiment. » ajoutait-elle en sous-titre.

Hermione leva les yeux vers Drago qui, les bras croisés, attendait qu'elle est lu la totalité de l'article. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se plongea dans l'océan d'encre empoisonnée.

« Mes fidèles lecteurs,

Je ne peux qu'imaginer votre surprise – et qu'elle ne fut pas la mienne – en découvrant cette photographie prise par mon assistante. » Hermione devrait penser à remercier Parvati... « Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurai parié sur Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy. Notre héroïne de guerre avec un champion de Quidditch, oui. On sait qu'elle les trouve à son goût. Avec le Ministre de la Magie ou un Auror, oui. Tout mais pas Drago Malfoy.

Hermione Granger, responsable ministérielle de la défense des minorités de son métier, toujours l'héroïne de tout un chacun, aurait-elle rendue son tablier ? Aurait-elle cédée au charme des yeux gris et des cheveux d'or de Drago Malfoy, bigot notoire et ancien … Enfin, disons, riche rentier à la réputation douteuse. »

Hermione devait admettre que Skeeter faisait très fort... Ils en prenaient plein les dents. Elle sentit Drago dans son dos qui venait relire l'article par dessus son épaule.

« Nous savons déjà que Miss Granger, lors de sa scolarité, avait un goût prononcé pour les jeunes hommes à succès et au diable la morale ! Après tout, il convient de rappeler que cette relation arrive pile au moment où le jeune homme, particulièrement doué en potion, vient d'être promu Maître des potions rattaché au Ministère. Un hasard, vous pensez ? Pas nous. Et nous ne sommes pas les seuls !

'Granger ne s'interesse à Drago que pour l'argent.' nous confirme Mademoiselle P. pendant sa pause café. »

« Je suis sûre que c'est Pansy ! » râla Hermione en tournant la tête pour fusiller Drago du regard.

« Ca pourrait être Patil aussi. » contra Drago.

Hermione reprit sa lecture.

« Mais les nouvelles ne s'arrêtent pas là ! Ici, à la gazette, nous avons fait nos petites recherches et nous avons découvert que non seulement les deux tourtereaux se voyaient en secret mais qu'ils venaient aussi de se fiancer.

'J'ai vu qu'elle avait une bague il y a quelques jours. Je savais déjà qu'ils étaient ensembles depuis quelques temps mais je trouve cela rapide.' Nous aussi Miss. B. Nous aussi.

Moi, Rita Skeeter, après une enquête menée avec tout le professionnalisme que vous me connaissez, je le confirme. C'est louche ! Anguille sous roche ? Bébé imprévu ?

Nous, à la Gazette, ça ne nous surprendrait pas. Après tout, Krum, Potter, Weasley... Et maintenant Malfoy !

J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions ! »

Hermione lâche le journal et fit volte face, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec le torse de Drago et forçant ce dernier à reculer pour qu'ils puissent parler.

« Je ne suis pas enceinte... » marmonna Hermione, pas si blasée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru des articles assassins de Skeeter.

« C'est ce qui te choque le plus ?! » explosa Drago. « Ma mère va me tuer ! Ou pire, me déshériter ! »

« Evidemment... Typique. » se moqua Hermione en imitant son futur mari. « Franchement Drago, je ne vois vraiment pas le problème. Elle a raison. »

« Comment ça elle a raison ? » Il avait verdit.

« Je veux dire, » se corrigea Hermione en reprenant sa cuisine. D'un signe de main, elle envoya le jeune homme s'asseoir derrière l'îlot. Il la gênait plus qu'autre chose. « nous allons nous fiancer, tu sais. » Elle pouvait l'imaginer en train de fusiller son dos du regard. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle lui rappelle qu'il avait mis un genou au sol au beau milieu d'un restaurant moldu. « Mes parents le savent déjà, nos amis aussi. En fait, il ne restait que ta mère qui n'était pas au courant. » Elle n'arriva pas à retenir le ton de reproche dans sa voix.

« Hermione, » commença-t-il. Elle frissonna. S'il utilisait son prénom, c'était parce qu'il allait dire quelque chose qui allait l'énerver. « je sais que ma mère a changé. Ce n'est parce que tu es une née-moldue qu'elle ne t'aime pas. Ca, elle peut l'accepter maintenant. Elle a beaucoup de respect pour toi. » Il s'approcha d'elle et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille avant de murmurer contre son cou. « Tu es courageuse, intelligente, déterminée... Elle t'adorerait si tu étais mon amie. Seulement, » il prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher d'un souffle, « elle ne te veut pas comme belle-fille car tu n'as aucun sens de la mode, tu te fiche de ton apparence, de ta réputation et tu ne sais pas tenir une maison. »

Drago se baissa juste à temps pour éviter la poêle qui volait vers sa tête. Il s'éloigna d'une Hermione qui fusillait sa sauce du regard en riant.

« Tu es brutale aussi. » Ajouta-t-il en se rasseyant derrière l'îlot. « Pas très féminin. » Hermione prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait l'entendre manger les muffins qu'elle venait de sortir du four.

« Si je comprend bien, ton plus gros problème avec cet article, ce n'est pas qu'il me décrive comme une poule avide d'argent et de gloire et toi comme si tu n'avais pas changé en dix ans. Non, ce qui te gêne c'est que Skeeter ait mis au courant ta mère. » Elle insista sur le dernier mot avec aigreur.

« Non, ce qui me gêne, c'est qu'à cause de Skeeter, des dizaines de journalistes sont en bas de notre appartement à me harceler pour savoir si le fait de vivre au milieu des moldus fait parti des conditions que tu as posé à notre mariage alors qu'à la base c'était MON appartement et qu'elle a prévenu ma mère ! »

Hermione fit volte face, les bras levés au ciel.

« Oh pour l'amour du ciel, Malfoy ! Grandis un peu ! Oui, la grande méchante belle-mère est au courant. Et oui, elle va peut-être en faire une attaque ! Grand bien lui fasse ! » Drago ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Hermione le coupa. « Mais si jamais cela n'arrive pas et que la Grande Harpie débarque ici pour te remonter les bretelles, tu feras comme tous les hommes de cette terre, tu lui diras que tu es un adulte, en tout cas sur le papier, et que tu es capable de faire tes propres choix et qu'elle n'a plus qu'à les accepter. Et si tu pouvais justifier cela par le fait que tu es fiancé à une jeune fille intelligente, courageuse, indépendante et que tu aimes pour ce qu'elle est, ce serait super ! »

Drago la dévisagea, pas plus impressionné que ça.

« Tu veux pas me marquer ça sur un papier ? »

Hermione laissa échapper un grondement rageur avant de se retourner et de baisser pour vérifier le rosbif.

« Tu m'excites quand tu es en colère. Tes cheveux partent dans tous les sens. »

« On arrive au mauvais moment ? » intervint une voix féminine amusée.

« Ginny ! » s'exclama Hermione en allant enlacer son amie.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient toujours été plutôt proches, ce qui était assez logique lorsque l'on savait que Ginny était la sœur de Ron et la femme d'Harry, mais elle était réellement devenue une amie lorsqu'elle avait été la première à découvrir la relation entre Hermione et Drago, qui était à ce moment plus ou moins anarchique, et qu'elle l'avait soutenue sans jugement. Non, Ginny n'aimait pas Drago, mais au moins avait-elle eu suffisamment de recul pour écouter les arguments d'Hermione et la comprendre. Ron en était toujours au stade du dégoût le plus total tandis qu'Harry... Harry faisait de son mieux...

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs toujours paralysé dans une expression entre surprise et horreur. Hermione l'enlaça néanmoins sans commentaire. Ginny n'eut pas cette discrétion.

« C'est normal, mon chéri. » se moqua-t-elle. « Malfoy et Hermione sont un couple alors forcément de temps en temps ils- »

« Qui veut boire quoi ? » intervint Hermione, les joues rouges. Ginny souriait d'un air sadique. Harry avait viré au vert.

* * *

Dix minutes. Cela faisait dix minutes que Drago s'était assis avec les Potter dans le salon pendant qu'Hermione finissait la cuisine. Dix minutes de silence, c'était très long. Il espérait qu'Hermione ne rate pas son plat car si elle lui faisait endurer ça pour une morceau de viande carbonisée, elle y aurait le droit, à son elfe de maison. L'ancien Serpentard se racla la gorge.

« Comment vont Albus et Jean ? »

« James. » Corrigea Potter.

« Ils vont bien. » coupa Ginny. « Ils sont avec George et Angelina. James veut apprendre à voler en ce moment. J'ai peur de ce que George pourrait lui apprendre... Albus commence à parler. C'est fou comme les enfants grandissent vite. »

Drago acquiesça, faute de mieux à dire. Heureusement pour eux, Ginny n'était jamais à court de discussion. Un trait typiquement féminin, s'il en croyait son expérience.

« Et vous ? Les préparatifs du mariage ont commencé ? Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps... »

Drago arqua un sourcil. Que voulait-elle dire ?

« Hermione a toujours voulu un mariage en hiver. Elle trouve la neige romantique. » expliqua Ginny perplexe.

Ah... Première nouvelle... Ils n'avaient pas vraiment commencé de parler de date. Le nombre, et surtout les noms, des invités étaient toujours en débat. Il ne voulait pas de la belette et elle ne voulait pas de Pansy...

« J'engagerai une organisatrice professionnelle. »

« Oh ! Tu ne devrais pas t'embêter. Maman a déjà proposé à Hermione de s'en occuper. »

Évidemment. La maudite ne s'était pas empressée de lui dire... Drago aurait juré qu'il avait vu Potter retenir un sourire moqueur.

« De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Hermione en entrant, finalement !, dans le salon. Elle s'assit à côté de Drago.

« Figures-toi, » reprit ce dernier, les dents serrés dans un faux sourire. « que Ginny vient de m'apprendre que sa mère avait proposé d'organiser le mariage... »

Hermione lâcha un rire embarrassé.

« Tu... Je ne t'en avais pas parlé ? »

« Non. » Et elle le savait très bien.

« En parlant du mariage, vous avez lu l'article de Skeeter ? »

La maudite. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre...

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Drago se servait un café tranquillement en lisant la Gazette qui décrivait comment il avait généreusement aidé l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste dans la recherche d'un traitement contre l'amnésie lorsqu'un cri strident retentit dans la chambre. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Attachez vos ceintures, comme disait le père à Granger.

« Malfoy ! » cria Hermione en déboulant dans la pièce de vie, un morceau de papier à la main. Qui avait mouchardé ? « Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Parvati ! Elle et Skeeter ont été renvoyées de la Gazette. Et devine pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle en se plantant devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

« Le karma ? »

« Le nouveau propriétaire de la Gazette l'a exigé. »

« Ah ? Un nouveau propriétaire ? Un homme avec beaucoup de bon sens, je par- Ow ! » s'exclama Drago lorsque le journal claqua sur le coin de sa tête. « Je ne suis pas un chien, femme ! » Il évita de justesse le deuxième coup.

« Malfoy ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas juste », elle agita les bras au ciel, « juste acheter une maison d'édition entière juste parce qu'un article ne te plait pas ! »

« Si, je peux. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« On va continuer comme ça toute la matinée ? »

Le jeune homme retint un sourire en voyant sa future femme prête à s'arracher les cheveux. Il se leva et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il n'aimait pas faire cela mais, si elle continuait ainsi, elle allait s'évanouir. Et il voulait un dimanche matin calme. Au moins un.

« Ecoute, je sais ce que tu penses mais... Mais je t'aime. Ce torchon t'avait dépeinte comme une vulgaire prostituée et quel intérêt d'avoir de l'argent si ce n'est pour ce genre d'avantage ? Cela fait des années que Patil et Skeeter nous attaquent tous les deux pour tout et rien. Elles ont eu ce qui leur pendait au nez. Et oui, je sais, on aurait pu les laisser dire, leur prouver que c'était faux avec le temps mais... » Mais Drago n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien. Il avait l'esprit de vengeance. Hermione soupira et se glissa dans ses bras en signe d'acceptation. « Et j'ai parlé à ma mère. Elle n'est pas ravie, elle m'a même accusée de causer ses cheveux blancs, mais elle l'accepte. » Il l'étreignit plus fort, se baissant pour embrasser le sommet de son crâne.

« J'ai quand même dit à Molly d'organiser le mariage. »

Drago se figea. Et on disait que seuls les Serpentards aimaient la vengeance ?

* * *

 **PS:** Cette idée de thème donné par une tierce personne pour écrire des one shot ou fiction me plait bien. Des idées de thème ? Ou est-ce que certains d'entre vous connaissent des sites français ou anglais qui proposent ce genre de choses ?


End file.
